


Untitled Birthday Fic

by demaurellant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cliches abound, Established Relationship, M/M, birthday fic, domestic fic, pure fluff, vague mention of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demaurellant/pseuds/demaurellant
Summary: Eliott's attempt at surprising his boyfriend on the morning of his birthday might not have gone completely to plan but it all worked out in the end anyway.A little birthday fic for Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Untitled Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Eliott's birthday but I couldn't miss Lucas'. 
> 
> I have no idea how renting works in other countries but hopefully they work similarly and therefore this all makes sense.

It was still early when Eliott slipped as quietly as he could out of bed, not even the birds of Paris having deemed it an appropriate hour to start up the morning chorus. The sun had only just started to rise, creeping through a tiny gap in the curtains from where they fluttered in the breeze from the open window, and the room was slowly being lit up in a soft, hazy, golden hue. Eliott loved moments like this, where everything was suspended between awake and asleep and it felt like their bedroom was the only thing in the world. On any normal day he would have stayed right where he was on the mattress, basking in both the growing light and the warmth of the body beside him, but it wasn't a normal day and Eliott had a mission to take care of. 

Naturally, therefore, the first thing that he did was to immediately jam his toe against the corner of the bedside cabinet as hard as possible.

“ _Shit!_ " The word escaped him before he could stop it, hissed out from between clenched teeth, and he hopped in place, rubbing futilely at his foot as though that would stop the throbbing pain that was currently shooting all the way up into his leg. That, in turn, made him wobble off balance and he was forced to slap a palm against the wall in order to not fall over completely.

As if on cue from behind him came a quiet shuffling noise and he glanced over his shoulder towards the bed, really hoping that it was just Lucas turning over in his sleep and not a sign that he was waking up as well. His boyfriend had always been a relatively light sleeper though and so he was unsurprised when it became obvious that that it was a case of the latter. Eliott watched as, with his eyes still shut, Lucas first reached out across the bed like he always did when he wanted to curl himself against Eliott's back, then started patting at the empty mattress with a faint frown creasing his brow before realisation dawned and finally those beautiful eyes opened, blinking a couple of times in confusion before settling on where Eliott stood half braced against the wall.

“You okay?” Lucas mumbled, his voice low and rough from disuse. His hair was even more of a chaotic mess than usual, his eyes were soft and sleepy and his skin looked warm and rumpled from sleep. Eliott's heart clenched at the sight like it always did at the image but for once it was the very last thing that he wanted to see. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” He whispered in reply, hoping the quiet tone would soothe Lucas back to sleep. “I just gotta... do something. Stay here.”

Of course Eliott should have known really that that was probably the wrong tactic to take with Lucas who started to push himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes which were starting to become more alert and concerned. The bed sheet slipped down and pooled around Lucas' waist, revealing his chest which was still tinged slightly red from the sun after an afternoon at the park with their friends the previous day to celebrate the beginning of summer, but Eliott ignored the distraction in order to focus on the matter at hand.

“What are...? Are you sure you're okay?” 

He wasn't particularly surprised by the persistence - Lucas was naturally protective and that was one of the things that Eliott loved about him – and he supposed he couldn't say for sure that he wouldn't be doing the same if the positions were reversed. Truthfully, if he was honest with himself, Lucas let him get away with a lot more than he probably should have and so when he did actually reach the point where he felt like he needed to say something Eliott always felt a little flicker of guilt. It was just sometimes there were days when he wondered what it would be like to live in a world where just doing something that was out of his normal routine wasn't something to be treated with alarm. Logically he knew that it was not a one way street and after everything that had happened with Lola he knew that he had to play his part in actually expressing the thoughts that were going on in his head but in the moment... that kind of went against everything he was trying to achieve with his plan.

“I'm fine, I swear,” He said, giving a smile that he hoped looked reassuring and not totally desperate. “I just... I have to fetch something and you really need to stay here while I do.”

" _Oh_." Luckily Eliott could practically see the lightbulb going off in Lucas' head as sudden realisation struck. There was a pause and then, “Would you like me to pretend to be asleep again?”

And, honestly, Eliott probably should have tried to keep the relief out of his voice but he doubted he would have been able to anyway.

“...yes please.”

-

When Eliott returned to the bedroom twenty minutes later balancing two mugs of steaming coffee and two plates of breakfast muffins, one with a candle haphazardly stuck on top of it, it was to the sight of Lucas having stayed true to his word, laying perfectly still in the bed with his eyes closed. Were it not for the fact that he knew that his boyfriend never willingly slept on his back and that he was being maybe a little too dramatic with his breathy snores the overall image might have been downright convincing and so that was how Eliott decide to play it because he'd had a vision of how things had been going to go, dammit, and he wasn't going to let it go. Placing the tray down on the bedside table he hauled himself up onto the bed, settling himself down on top of Lucas' midriff with a leg thrown either side of him.

__

“Good morning baby,” He leaned forwards so that his lips were gently brushing Lucas' ear, feeling the shiver that his boyfriend wasn't quite able to suppress completely, before dragging them in a slow path across his cheek, the bridge of his nose and down to his other ear. “Happy birthday.” 

__

He continued peppering Lucas' face with gentle kisses yet when he drew back there was the faintest curl of his boyfriend's lips into a smile but his eyes were still resolutely closed because _of course_ Eliott had to fall in love with the biggest pain in the ass. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, sliding his hand downwards to jab at Lucas' side right in the spot where he knew he was the most ticklish.

__

“You can wake up now,” He said flatly.

__

Lucas whole body jolted at the sensation but he was quick to recover and turn the movement into an elaborate stretch, faux yawning dramatically as he did so. He made a show of rubbing his eyes before looking around, settling first on the tray beside the bed and then on Eliott himself.

__

“Oh, Eliott! What a surprise!” He exclaimed in what was probably the worst attempt at sounding casual Eliott had ever heard. “I had absolutely no idea I was going to wake up to breakfast in bed.”

__

“Alright, alright, don't milk it,” He muttered, leaning back on his haunches for a moment so that Lucas was able to pull himself up into a sitting position against the headboard before settling down cross-legged in front of him. “Things might not have gone completely to plan this morning. You weren't supposed to wake up.”

__

Lucas' expression twisted into a grin and the little snort of laughter he gave definitely crossed over into the ' _no duh_ ' territory but the hand that he reached out and placed on Eliott's knee was gentle, thumb ticking back and forth, and Eliott took that as the comforting gratitude it was supposed to be. At least until Lucas spoke again.

__

“I mean, it was kind of impossible not to with the amount of noise you were making.”

__

“The bedside cabinet must have moved or something.”

__

“I'm pretty sure it's an inanimate object that can't move.”

__

“...whatever. Are we eating or not?”

__

Much to Lucas' chagrin and completely ignoring his general grumbling Eliott insisted on lighting the candle on the muffin – using an old lighter they'd had stashed in one of their kitchen drawers – and also on making him sit through a rendition of happy birthday without rolling his eyes. It was only then did he actually divide up their breakfast, making sure that Lucas noticed that he was giving him the bigger muffin because he was just the best boyfriend like that. 

__

“I hope you appreciate the effort I put into them,” He said at the exact moment that Lucas lifted the food to his mouth. “They're garlic and raspberry.”

__

It was worth the inevitable crumbs that they were going to have lie in later when Lucas dropped his muffin if only for the look of sheer disgust that crossed his face. He didn't even feel offended that Lucas still had so little faith in his culinary abilities even though he had been trying his best ever since they moved in together. Lucas was better than him, that was a fact, but that didn't mean Eliott didn't feel guilty that his boyfriend did the majority of the cooking. 

__

“I'm kidding, Lucas,” He huffed out on a laugh. “They're from the bakery down the street.”

__

As though to prove his point he took a giant bite of his own muffin, chewing obnoxiously with exaggerated ' _mmm_ ' noises. Lucas eyed him suspiciously for a moment, picking up his muffin again and nibbling on the edge of it as though he was still unconvinced before seemingly deciding that Eliott was telling the truth and settling down to take a larger bite. They continued eating in companionable silence, listening as the streets around them slowly started to stir into life. 

__

Once they were both finished Eliott leaned forwards again in order to put his plate back on the bedside table and felt Lucas slide his hand over his shoulder until it was curled around the back of his neck, his chin tilting upwards in an obvious request. Never one to disappoint Eliott dipped his head to brush his lips across Lucas', intending to be chaste but not quite managing it when Lucas' hold tightened and he pressed himself up to meet him. 

__

“Lucas,” He mumbled, trying to both get his boyfriend's attention and to extricate himself from the sudden octopus like grasp he found himself in and failing on both accounts. Leaning forwards cross-legged as he was the position was putting a painful strain on his back but as he tried to get his legs back under him Lucas took that as encouragement to continue tugging him closer until he was practically sprawled out on top of him. The hand that wasn't on his neck moved downwards until it was smoothing against the exposed strip of skin from where his shirt (Lucas' shirt, actually, he had only belatedly realised) had ridden up. Lucas always pretended to complain whenever he wore them – ' _they don't fit you idiot_ ' or ' _you just don't wanna wash your own clothes_ ' – but it had not escaped his notice the effect that it had.

__

“Lucas,” He repeated with a chuckle into the space between them, ignoring both the annoyed whine that his boyfriend gave and the nip he got to his lower lip in petty revenge. “Don't you want your present?”

__

“All I need is _your_ presence baby.”

__

Eliott was surprised that he didn't pull a muscle with how hard he rolled his eyes but at least he was able to take the opportunity to sit back whilst Lucas was distracted by shaking with laughter at his own joke. He settled back down cross-legged, fighting against the smile that was making his lips twitch but unable to do anything about the fondness he was certain was obvious in his eyes. “God, you are the worst.”

__

“Oh come on,” Lucas commented, his voice still shaking with barely suppressed mirth. His eyes were bright and shiny and a flush was turning his cheeks and the tips of his ears red and, god, Eliott loved him so much. “You can only make those sorts of jokes a couple of times a year. You think I was going to miss it?”

__

Eliott shook his head in exasperation, pretending to heave a great sigh, before fumbling around in the pocket of his sweatpants and withdrawing a small black box, nestled neatly in the palm of his hand, which he extended outwards towards Lucas. “Just take the damn present.”

__

Except Lucas didn't. Instead he just stared for several seconds with his mouth slightly open, alternating between looking at the box and then at Eliott in nothing short of disbelief.

__

“Are you proposing to me?”

__

“ _What?!_ " Eliott spluttered, his gaze dropping to the box that he was still holding out towards Lucas. Small, square, trimmed around the edge with intricate golden thread. His eyes widened as he realised that, yeah, there was probably a universe out there where the whole situation could be misconstrued like that. “Shit. No. This is not... I would never...”

__

“Oh so you're saying you wouldn't want to propose to me?”

__

“Yes... No... I mean...” Eliott could feel himself going red but when he glanced up at Lucas it was to the sight of his boyfriend's teasing grin. Reining in his incoherent stammering he took a deep breath inwards and then tried again. “When I propose to you I promise it's going to be somewhere fancier than our bedroom.”

__

He hadn't actually intended to let the 'when' slip out – even though they both knew they were in it for the long haul and had alluded to the future every now and then they still very much subscribed to the minute by minute philosophy – but he couldn't find it within himself to correct it. Especially not when Lucas suddenly looked bashful but pleased, his cheeks tinting pink. His heart gave a funny little skip inside of his chest at the realisation that he probably hadn't been the only one thinking about it. Not now and probably not soon but eventually. When Eliott had graduated. When they both had steady jobs. When they had settled somewhere for real. Maybe then...

__

So distracted by his own thoughts was he that he didn't realise that Lucas had gone ahead and opened the box until his boyfriend was suddenly speaking again.

__

“It's... my front door key,” He stated flatly. He gave the key a little shake to make the little silver raccoon keychain (the partner to the hedgehog that graced Eliott's own key) dance around and then turned his slightly bemused gaze onto Eliott instead. When he spoke again it was with the same kind of jokey nonchalance he'd kept up all morning but Eliott could sense the edge of trepidation in it. “You're giving my key back to me... is this a hint that you're kicking me out?” 

__

“No!” Eliott responded quickly, shaking his head from side to side so rapidly he was almost dizzy with it. The thought of not having Lucas with him – not having his warm body curled around him at night, not having their jokes and their random conversations, not coming home to his smiling face every day - was enough to cause Eliott physical pain. “The opposite. I want you to live with me.”

__

That only seemed to confuse Lucas more and the frown lines creasing his brow deepened. 

__

“Um... I'm not sure if you've noticed but I kind of already do live with you. I'm literally in our bed right now.” 

__

“Actually you moved in with me,” Eliott corrected and there was a difference, it all made sense in his head, but sometimes he forgot that not everyone's brain worked like his own and he needed to voice what he was actually thinking out loud. _Communication_. He shuffled forward on the bed so that their knees were touching, grasping both of Lucas' hands between his own and stroking the smooth skin there with his thumbs. “You're eighteen now. So uh... I talked to the landlord and they agreed to write a new contract for us to sign. It's in the kitchen if you wanna read it but basically... you're an adult now so you can actually be treated like one. You don't have to be co-signed under anybody else's name anymore. Not your dad's. Not mine. It'll just be your name and mine next to each other on the paperwork. _Ours_. On _our_ home. Equal.”

__

There was silence after his words. A long one. Long enough that Eliott found himself fidgeting nervously, suddenly doubting whether he shouldn't have just kept his mouth shut and stuck to the small pile of carefully wrapped tangible gifts that also waited on the kitchen table. After all, it wasn't like things were actually going to change all that much. Lucas was still going to be getting the money for his share of the rent from his father and he was still going to have the exact same privileges as he had before. It was just he knew how hard Lucas had struggled to become independent, how he hated feeling like he needed to rely on someone too much, and so Eliott had thought maybe it would be nice to have some physical evidence of how far he had come. Of what he had achieved. Of what they were building together.

__

“I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you first...” He began when he just couldn't stand it anymore. “I just figured that maybe you'd like it. But it's fine, we can just leave things-”

__

He was abruptly interrupted by Lucas suddenly leaning forwards and kissing him in order, he assumed, to get him to stop talking in the quickest way that he knew. Actually since Eliott had been in the middle of speaking it was more like their teeth just clicking awkwardly together but it did, at least, do the job of getting the words to die in his throat. 

__

“You-” Lucas said, punctuating the word with another press of his lips against Eliott's own. Properly that time. “-are unreal. Who even thinks of something like that?”

__

He gave a sheepish shrug, gaze flicking down briefly before reconnecting with Lucas' own. His heart felt like it was full to bursting with how much he felt for the boy – the _man_ now – in front of him and so he couldn't help the honest words that tumbled out of him.

__

“I'm always thinking about you.” 

__

The sound that Lucas made almost seemed pained and the hug that he encircled him in, burying his head into the crook of Eliott's neck, was bordering on the edge of too tight. Eliott was certainly not going to complain though and held him close almost as hard, marvelling not for the first time about how perfectly their bodies seemed to fit together. Like puzzle pieces. He tilted his head down and buried his face in the soft locks of his boyfriend's hair, breathing in deeply and exhaling the tension he hadn't realised he had been holding quite so tightly.

__

“I love you,” Lucas murmured and though Eliott could barely hear the actual words themselves he could feel the shape of them from where Lucas' lips brushed against the skin of his neck. “And thank you.”

__

“Me too. I love you.” Eliott had lost track of how many times he had said those three little words but he hoped Lucas knew that he meant it every single time, that it wasn't just a reflex response or a habit. He felt the tingle all the way down to his toes every single time he got the chance to say it out loud. “So... you're okay with it?”

__

Lucas wriggled slightly and so Eliott loosened his grip enough that his boyfriend could draw back just far enough that they were looking at each other again. 

__

“Of course. But I think there's one thing we need to get straight before anything else...”

__

Eliott gave a little hum to show that he was listening, curling his fingers in the hair at the back of Lucas' neck and stroking softly.

__

“...I'm totally going to be the one that proposes first.”

__

With a faux groan of annoyance Eliott gave Lucas a playful shove so that he toppled over backwards onto the mattress again with a yelp. Lucas' expression managed to stay as offended for maybe two whole seconds before it changed into a grin and he held his arms out invitingly and there was only one thing that ran through Eliott's mind in that moment.

__

_Yeah right_.

__


End file.
